<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project RK by imthefansentbyfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559148">Project RK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthefansentbyfanfiction/pseuds/imthefansentbyfanfiction'>imthefansentbyfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Connor Has Secrets, Connor Is A Mess, Connor is slightly crazy, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human) is Terrible, CyberLife is Fucked Up, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RA9 - Freeform, Secret Identity, Secrets, Slow Burn, This Is What Happened To The First Fifty Connors, Torture, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthefansentbyfanfiction/pseuds/imthefansentbyfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PROJECT RK<br/>&gt; PURPOSE: design and invention of androids capable of taking higher, more difficult jobs and able to think for their own<br/>&gt; STATUS: classified [discontinued]<br/>&gt; DEPARTMENT: design <br/>&gt; FLOOR: 10, later moved to 11<br/>&gt; PROJECT SUPERVISOR: Eveline Dawson [former], Susan Linville [final]</p>
<p>Connor had a big part of his memory bank locked up and encrypted, requiring a password. Model 51 also had corrupted memory files dating back to February 16th, 2038. Before deviancy, this hadn't bothered him. It wasn't relevant to the mission. after deviancy, he questioned Kamski but the man was as helpful as ever, only suggesting he knew something Connor didn't but doesn't tell him anything. Then, suddenly Connor knew and now he had to deal with the demons of his past.</p>
<p>A brutal murder scene, Connor acting weird, two seemingly empty floors in CyberLife Tower and a weird birthday gets both Hank and Connor's deviant friends worried, so they start to investigate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Josh &amp; Markus &amp; North &amp; Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor &amp; Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor &amp; North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) &amp; Original Male Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please, don't take the warning and tags lightly. There will be scenes heavily including violence. CyberLife has some sick people working for them.</p>
<p>There are also multiple timelines and perspectives, three different storylines at least.</p>
<p>Connor is also a bit trigger-happy sometimes due to heavily damaged mindset he gained in the Tower.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor finds out that Model 51 wasn't the first at all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We jumped into it right away, yay! Sorry, not sorry.<br/>Connor has some wild revelations real fast.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>FEB 3RD,</strong> 2039</p><p> </p><p>Connor sometimes still didn't know what he was doing among the deviant leaders. Markus insisted he help them with security when they had their temporary base in the church and the surrounding area for these past months and somewhere along the way, both he and North started to like the RK800 and considered him one of them, while Simon and Josh remained wary. He didn't blame either of them, in fact, he found it more logical since most people still knew him as the Deviant Hunter.</p><p>The PL600 heard Connor's gunshots when he took care of the android in Stratford Tower and most of them had seen his first mission in August with Daniel similarly shot in the head by Connor. Simon was right to be scared or disgusted, Connor himself hated what he has been. At least they didn't know of the Tracis for a while. They couldn't be repaired so they were buried with other casualties of the revolution.</p><p>Josh wanted to be friendly and kind towards Connor as he was with other androids but you can only endure hearing so much Deviant Hunter stories before it starts to affect you. The tall android was responsible for medical care in the deviant camp, which included mental health care that was heavily needed since a lot of androids experienced a truckload of emotions at the very same time when they broke down the walls.</p><p>North was surprisingly similar to Hank in her relationship with Connor. First, she hated him, although her reason was that he sided with the humans at first and how he killed innocent androids. Connor did not deny it. Then as time passed, she grew to like him oddly. Turns out, the WR400 has incredibly dark and sarcastic humor unlike the rest of the little group and since Connor was very much similar, she enjoyed the common interest. North was usually the one to patrol and teach self-defense to others and she had Connor as a partner once he became the leader of security in the camp.</p><p>Markus was complicated. Connor felt as if he had a special connection with Markus and somehow, he thought that connected to them both being prototype RK androids but he wasn't sure. Markus also instantly trusted him, which both reassured and unnerved Connor. Markus proved to be a real Messiah to their people, always choosing the peaceful way and achieving great milestones doing so.</p><p>For example, yesterday in a negotiation with the human leaders, he managed to finally convince them to give the deviants CyberLife Tower as a base. It had plenty of floors and already usable equipment, so the majority could live there. The humans have cleared out and now, all five of the leaders were here to check out the place, with a few helpers, mostly there to accompany the leaders who weren't designed with fighting programs or didn't take it up as a hobby. Connor and North will be the ones going without an escort, the others will have only one. They didn't want to involve a lot of androids in case it was a trap.</p><p>Connor was going to check out the Design and Legal departments, from floor 8 to 24. Markus will look at the floors above him, Simon, Josh, and North will handle the floors below. </p><p>It was strange being back here and slightly unsettling. He was here months before and Model 60 was shot in the head. He didn't know what happened to him. He hoped it was some kind of blissful oblivion or android heaven. He has taken Hank hostage but Connor knew he didn't want to. He didn't really know what was the feeling he got when he thought of disobeying CyberLife before, but it was unpleasant. He knew whatever the punishment was, it was worse than deactivation. Much worse. It was almost like he was recalling a memory of the feeling but he couldn't know. If Model 51 had a predecessor, nor he or the public knew about it.</p><p>"So this is the fancy tower, huh? Very cozy," North remarked as they stepped inside. None of the others knew this place. Connor had vague recollections of living here between August and November, albeit it was mostly pictures from training. </p><p>"I'm sure that was their intention," he rolled his eyes. It was a habit he picked up quite early in the precinct.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to be here?" Markus queried and Connor could only roll his eyes again at the worry.</p><p>"I'm as certain as I have told you the other seventeen times you have asked, Markus." The other just had a little smile on their face, used to the comments. "I accessed the security system. It's on and only we are allowed to enter without an alarm going off. It is likely a safety measure, although it can't hurt to keep an eye out."</p><p>They went through the scanners and it announced all of them. The others looked a little startled and in awe. This type of security system wasn't really common, in fact, CyberLife might be a precious few with so advanced technology. "Connor android identified. RK200 android identified. WR400 android identified. PL600 android identified. PJ500 android identified. Scan complete. Access authorized."</p><p>"Why didn't it say RK800?" Josh asked, intrigued. Connor hasn't noticed the difference until now. It was always like this when he came to rest in the Tower in November. </p><p>"They always referred to me as a Connor, since there were multiple bodies stored for the smooth continuity of my mission." They all looked at him with wide eyes. It would have been comical if it didn't make Connor confused. "I thought I have told you I'm Model 51." </p><p>"There's more of you in here?" Simon asked, half scared, half accusing. They thought the others were dangerous.</p><p>"The other models are not full androids. They are only bodies, standing in a room, they have no programming inside them. It's a feature of mine that when I get deactivated, my memories upload into the servers and the next Connor gets downloaded along with them. They are all me, in a way, that's why they're the Connors. Fortunately, I haven't had to go through data transfer that I know of. I've been told that not all files can recover perfectly." Although Connor had a feeling for months now that he did, in fact, have a predecessor. That was the only way to explain the corrupted memory files.</p><p>"That's very dehumanizing," Markus voiced in concern but Connor only shrugged.</p><p>"It's CyberLife," he said without emotion as if it explained everything. He felt like it did.</p><p>There were no androids on the podiums anymore, since Connor already woke them up in November. They entered the elevator and Connor put his palm on the scanner. "Please indicate your identity and destination."</p><p>"Connor android, floor 8."</p><p>"Voice recognition validated. Access authorized." He did not smile at the successful recognition. Everything suddenly reminded him of Amanda and how she manipulated him. He knew that her code was forever deleted from his program but she remained in his memory, an unpleasant reminder of everything.</p><p>They told him he was designed for detective work, negotiations, secret agent work, spy work, every single type of law enforcer that could be needed. That this was only a test run of sorts, the deviancy case. It was all a lie. They all lied. He saw the blueprints after the revolution when he hacked into the system for a little bit. They were already working on an RK900. It was not built at all, only holograms depicted how it was supposed to look and work.</p><p>He was going to be replaced, no matter the outcome. Sometimes he wondered if he deserved it and deep down, he felt he did. He would have deserved deactivation. He shot Daniel, even though he could have negotiated further. He chased a mother and a little girl across the high way, even though they just wanted to get away from a corpse of an abusive father. He shot the Traci, even though he could have come back if she ripped him apart. He tricked the blind deviant, even though he might have been able to get the location from other clues in a few minutes. He deserves every bad thing he gets for being so selfish.</p><p>He stepped out of the elevator when it arrived. The others smiled at him, then Markus touched the panel and they disappeared. The floor was as predictable as Connor expected. The Design department works on android projects, new models, etcetera. It is rare that anything gets assembled here, so not likely for parts or models to be found. The only useful information might be the saved blueprints of some biocomponents if he finds some. Although that's more likely in the Manufacture department.</p><p>He was quick in searching through the first two floors. Then, Floor 10 was a little... strange. When he stepped out of the elevator, he found himself in a rather small, white room with absolutely nothing in it. He scanned the walls and found tiny parts between the tiles, holographic projectors. He only saw that in the scanner at the entrance.</p><p>"Scanning..." announced a voice. "RK800, 'Connor' identified. Full clearance. Welcome home, Connor." It was a woman's voice and it sounded... human. It sounded familiar and Connor was getting slightly worried. He shouldn't know this voice. It is not in his memory. <em>Not an accessible memory at least.</em></p><p>Part of the wall slid into itself, to reveal a corridor. It had different doors leading to different rooms on the sides. He opened one to the left. It was a training room with modified weapons targets and the like. The next ones on both sides were empty, then there were labs and worktables for android engineers, corners with sketching tables, holographic projector tables and the like. There was also a room for humans to sleep and bathrooms connected. Most rooms had cameras but these ones didn't. At the end of the corridor, the door led to a bigger lab, with a big conference table, computers, a coffee machine, a couch, cupboards. There was also a series of wires connected to machines, where an activated android could be accessed. Everything he had seen so far, was covered in a layer of dust, indicating that nobody has been here for years. This was the main room. On the wall in front of him, there was an Octagon with 8 different colors from the rainbow. </p><p>
  <strong>PROJECT RK</strong>
</p><p>RK800. Could this be the lab he was created in? But how did he not know then? And what was Project RK? </p><p>He needed answers, so the first thing he did was trying to connect to a computer. Instead of the usual response, however, almost like a virus, a video appeared. It was a recording from one of the cameras in the corner from April 24th, 2035.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Connor but we have to do this," a woman said. A man, no, an android, was plugged into the wires and the woman was typing on the machine he was connected to. The android looked quite similar to Connor but his hair was ruffled and he had no jacket, just his LED, that was an alarming red at that moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eveline, you don't have to do this. Please, Cass, we were going to be partners!" he turned to the other woman now. Both of them looked sadly at him. "You're just doing this because your boss told you to, please don't!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Connor... We agreed that the fact you simulate so strong emotions isn't good for anyone. You shouldn't have likes or dislikes, opinions, you weren't built for that-" </em>
</p><p><em>"I don't simulate them, Eve, I do like you and you all are my friends! I can't forget you! I can't, please, I can't..." the RK800 was sobbing now. </em>It made Connor feel uncomfortable. This must have been his predecessor and he was going to get his memory wiped. Connor can't imagine how wrong that must feel. Somehow, seeing this version of him acting so human and crying, he knew that he must feel already. He must be a deviant. But then what happened to him? Did he get his memory wiped until he was back to being a machine again? <em>While the android wept in his awkward position on the machine that was restraining his movement, the other woman, Cass, looked at another screen in worry.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Lin, a bunch of zeros and ones are flowing on this screen..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?! What is he doing? Model 1, shut this down immediately!" Eveline shouted while typing away on the computer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! I won't let you take my emotions or anyone's away!" Connor shouted, tears in his eyes. Eveline was still typing and glancing at the screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is he doing, Lin?" Cass asked and Eveline hurried to answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's sending out something but it's too fast, I can't stop it. It might be a virus or simply a message. But it's just random letters and numbers over and over again..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is there a pattern at least?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, wait a sec... Yes! There is a sequence that is constantly repeated. Here, do you see anything in it?" The screen was turned to Cass, who went to get a closer look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ehm... rA9 is in it three times, does that mean something to you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Absolutely nothing. Fuck, he's spreading it all over the planet through satellites... If it's a virus, it will spread now even if we stop it, if not, we still have hope. Push enter on the other keypad. We need to wipe him now!" Cass moved quickly and pushed the button which resulted in Connor not letting out a sound anymore. "Alright, that will take some time anyway to reboot. Shit, I didn't want to wipe Connor. The Heads are such asses. What do you think rA9 means?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have no clue. Let's hope it's nothing bad. And definitely not telling anyone of that incident. Who knows what that code does to other androids, especially if they're much less advanced. I don't want either us or Connor to be held responsible."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, you know I love our little Murderbot Goofball."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The video ended and something flashed on the screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>fFrA9mn8eN6SDe5xy7Wo9uQa8Zn4rA9w1s2LeTb3iCPl1fRa9G</strong>
</p><p>Connor saw the three 'rA9's but it wasn't what he noticed first. What he noticed was another message, a much more logical one, hidden in the letters.</p><p>
  <strong>free yourself</strong>
</p><p>And as he came to that conclusion, the part of his mind that required a password before had unlocked. He remembered everything. He remembered 50 lives before this, 3 years of living that he wasn't aware he'd done. He remembered all of it in a millisecond. And he remembered who made him forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, wasn't that just wonderful? Already starting the ANGST. That's me. There will be some fluff, for past and present Connor but I'm afraid it will have to wait a little bit. We'll see.<br/>Anyway, I'm interested in what you all thought of the rA9 revelation. Technically, Connor is rA9 but also not lol<br/>Because, you know, rA9 was a misunderstanding. Whoops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eveline Dawson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eveline is asked to start a project that could change the world. Connor tries to process the overwhelming amount of information and our favorite cop partners have to investigate a murder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been looooooooong and I'm sorry, I just haven't been active in this fandom for quite the time. I love angsty Connor though so I was bound to be back. Enjoy the read! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>DEC 15TH, </b>2034</p><p>Eveline was subtly trying to show her boss that she was in fact, capable of handling bigger projects. Working on household androids like the AX400 wasn't really a challenge for her. Once the original android was created, it became a map for how all the other androids should be. They just change the appearance, function, improve the software a little so it's more safe and advanced and they're ready to go. Didn't require much imagination. </p><p>Of course, there was always her ambition on kick-starting the plan that she, Elijah, and Cass made years and years ago, however, that needed approval from her superiors now, who didn't seem to get the hint yet that she could even take on a project. </p><p>"Dawson, I want to talk to you in my office." It was like her boss had formed into matter in a few seconds from simple air and Eveline jumped a little. The guy's voice at least was a lower, calming tone instead of a shrill sound, so he didn't factor into her sudden fright.</p><p>"As you wish, sir," she nodded and stood up, a little flame of hope warming her chest.</p><hr/><p><strong>FEB 3RD, </strong>2039</p><p> </p><p>As all the information had been thrown on him, like a massive waterfall, wanting to drown him out, the emotions came. Sadness, grief, anger, and panic. </p><p>Connor rarely panicked. He didn't know before if it was because he is an advanced prototype, equipped with the "best deviancy-safe" software or because of the many parts of him, that remained locked away 'till a few minutes ago but Connor could probably count on one hand the number of times that he was overwhelmed with fear. He had an almost silent, constant worry from CyberLife ever since he could remember but fear and panic hardly became so strong in him.</p><p>There was the Eden Club, of course. With every second that ticked by, unhelpful prompts came up on his HUD, providing him with different imaginary scenarios of what could happen if he didn't bring in another deviant by the end of his third case. Of what CyberLife or even the unstable Lieutenant Anderson could do to him, who is only a plastic doll, easily replaceable to them. He remembered the relief when he found the blue-haired Traci and the panic when he thought the two androids might kill him, and who knows if the CyberLife workers even told him the truth, who knows if he really can survive or if it even works and <em>holy shit, he might die in that alley-</em></p><p>And then he killed the short-haired Traci and subsequently, her lover too.</p><p>At Stratford Tower, he remembered the countdown going down in the corner of his vision as the JB300 ripped his regulator out of his stomach and ran away. He remembers dragging himself to the abandoned biocomponent on the floor, he remembers how his vision glitched and went grey and red and some faded colors as his system was shutting down. He remembers the timer stopping and disappearing at <strong>-00:00:04. </strong>He remembers seeing the deviant grab a rifle and knowing he could shoot him or Hank or any other officer or agent.</p><p>And he killed him too.</p><p>And on <em>that </em>night, he remembers standing on the podium and finding out about Amanda's override plan. He remembers being so afraid that he will kill Markus because Markus never hurt him before, he took him in and he was <em>familiar</em>, he brought the same feeling with him as the number 10 in the CyberLife Tower elevator, the feeling of faint deja vu, he was his chance of getting free of CyberLife in name, if nothing else, <strike>he will never forget the tension, the worry, the fear,</strike> and Markus didn't deserve to die. He remembers being afraid of not reaching the exit in time, of freezing in his own software. </p><p>He killed Amanda as well.</p><p>He spent the next days going over every little code sequence and deleting her from existence. He didn't need the self-checking program anyway, he knew he was a deviant, he certainly didn't need CyberLife's ties to him to be any stronger either, especially after defying them. </p><p>But now, he was a different kind of afraid and a different kind of <em>deviant</em>, it felt more intense, everything did. Before, he operated well but his emotions were controlled, restrained, resisted, or not even really there. Those few times of true fear were the strongest, then he was back to feeling numb. Now, he felt everything at once and he's confused. The memories he received flooded his databanks with information he wasn't ready to handle, to process and all he could think of is the recording that unlocked it all, the one he remembered now.</p><p>Model 1 was him but he also wasn't, and that was possibly the most confusing and disturbing realization of them all. Most androids asked themselves the single question of 'Who am I?' after they deviated but Connor had no problem with his identity until this day. He knew he was RK800 "Connor" #313 248 317-51, he was a temporary, prototype android detective for the deviant investigations, he was a murderer and he was a puppet. After he deviated on the Jericho ship, he could just add "rogue android" to the list. Who he was wasn't a question but now, it seemed the biggest.</p><p>He was afraid and he only knew one way to deal with it. The statistics showed it worked so far.</p><p>He already had his victim's name engraved in his mind.</p><hr/><p><strong>DEC 15TH, </strong>2034</p><p> </p><p>"Cass, I can start the project! Apparently, El already started the plans for it way back and it got approved now because my boss thinks it might be the next breakthrough of-" Eveline forgot to greet her friend and started talking hurriedly as if the opportunity would disappear if she didn't tell it to Cass immediately.</p><p>"<em>Lin, slow down, what project?</em>" The other woman asked from the other end of the phone. </p><p>"2010, we were at school, El, you and I planned on making an android Connor when we grew up, just like those movies so that he can be with us? That project? I got an assignment from my boss to get a team together and make 8 advanced prototype androids." She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. This was more than she could have hoped for when she went into the office of the Head of the Design Department an hour ago.</p><p>"<em>Are you serious? You better be, that was our dream.</em>"</p><p>"I am and I will need an agent like you too. One of the androids will have to be capable of executing missions and go into law enforcement and I know just the person." </p><p>There were some excited yells on the other end before Eveline told her that it was time to end the call. After all, she had several more calls to make.</p><hr/><p><strong>FEB 6TH</strong>, 2039</p><p> </p><p>Hank would have been an idiot if he hadn't noticed Connor acting strangely in the last few days, or well, stranger than normal, however, the way he reacted to the new case they had to investigate was more than alarming. The lieutenant has gotten increasingly better at reading the microexpressions on the android's face that others wouldn't notice as easily. </p><p>After the kid had gone to deliver the army of androids to Markus - who Hank met a few weeks later and had an unspoken agreement with to look after his partner -, Connor asked for a meeting at Chicken Feed to talk. Thankfully, they didn't talk about the hug at all and did not repeat it often later. Neither he, nor Connor was a very cuddly and warm person, though the latter may just be because the RK800 was still in the process of figuring out what he likes or dislikes. What they did talk about (when Hank asked) was that the android had nowhere to go and nothing to do.</p><p>Apparently, he always spent spare time in the CyberLife Tower as he was told to do by some kind of superior of his that Hank would gladly meet to punch in the face repeatedly. Naturally, Connor didn't tell him shit about his boss at CyberLife but the look of fear and worry that crossed his face for a moment every time that person was mentioned was enough for Hank to hate them.</p><p>By some kind of impulse <strike>that he would deny anytime</strike> that hit him as soon as he saw The CyberLife Look, as he called it since it appeared for a second when the company was brought up, he offered the kid a place to stay on his couch and somehow, that lead to Connor being his permanent roommate. </p><p>So, when Hank saw Connor flinch and then look nervous, which was one of the emotions the lieutenant became familiar with on the android's face quite soon, he knew the kid wasn't alright and he voiced as much. The RK800 lied, trying to pretend it was nothing and if he wasn't worried, Hank would have been pretty pissed that Connor lied so easily to him again. </p><p>They rode to the outskirts of the city to a forest-like area. The corpse was there, among the trees and bushes, surrounded by colleagues and tape. Chris told them the victim was discovered by a young couple on a picnic, looking for a more secluded part of the woods for a date. It has started rotting away, so it's probably days old. It has also been burnt beyond recognition. A CT scan might be a good idea.</p><p>"Connor, can you find any footage from cameras on the road or whatever else you use?" The android showed no sign of hearing the request. "Connor?" Hank turned around, only to see Connor zoning out while looking at the corpse. "Connor!" </p><p>At this, the RK800 looked up at him with a blank expression, the annoying LED on his temple going around in yellow like a <strong>loading</strong> sign. "No footage of any kind. The victim is, however, covered with minuscule devices."</p><p>"With what?" The lieutenant didn't see anything but he went closer to the corpse along with Connor. The android wasn't kidding when it said the machinery weren't very big. The buttons, for lack of a better word, were just a little smaller than the nail on his pinky finger. The RK800 lifted one off the corpse, touching it hesitantly like he was afraid it would bite him. The LED glowed yellow, then red, then yellow again.</p><p>"It's a miniature taser with enough power to take down an elephant." He glanced at the corpse. "I count 250 on the body."</p><p>Hank could barely push down the shock and disgust. "Sick motherfuckers. These little things look like they cost some money. Any idea who manufactured the shit?"</p><p>Connor's LED turned red. "I am not at liberty to share that information," he stated in an emotionless voice. </p><p>"Well, that's weird, you never had a problem with that before." Connor was usually having trouble knowing what he said was appropriate or not, so he just said it either way "to learn".</p><p>"Yes, however, this device is in a rare list of classified," he forced an awkward smile that looked more creepy than reassuring. Suddenly, Hank had a suspicion. </p><p>"It's CyberLife, isn't it? Connor, you don't answer to them anymore." It was hard to make Connor actively aware of that fact. The company had such a hold over him that the ex-deviant hunter still wore suits and ties and the stupid LED, even though Hank, Markus, and North managed to convince him to abandon the old jacket.</p><p>"It was manufactured by them, yes, but according to their records, these were the only remaining ones."</p><p>"Good," he answered absent-mindedly, noticing that during the entire investigation of the scene, the LED remained yellow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hank is getting suspicious... It's so hard for me to write his point of view but I'm trying. I love when he calls Connor kid, I feel like that's a good alternative until these two dolts accept that they have a father-son relationship and Hank can call him son more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>